


Our Fates to Guide Us

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, More characters too be added as I discover I have in fact wrote for them, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, trans reader in some pieces, yandere sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: Once again, a one-shot collection for my works from tumblr, this one dedicated to the lovely fates units! If you would like to request a work, please head to my tumblr (@fire-emblem-drabbles) and see if requests are open there before doing so!





	1. Hot Springs, Hot Desires (Camilla)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this one is cute, I relate to reader because I too am a shy gay in the face of Camilla.

Camilla had asked you to join her in the Hot Springs earlier in the day, some as usually but… Something was off. Not in a bad way, but the way she giggled and patted your head, or the way she held your hand a moment longer than strictly necessary… Perhaps you were just overthinking things? Camilla was just a sweet, affectionate woman. You were no more special to her than one of her siblings. And as much as you enjoyed her and her company, she just made you so flustered. She was so pretty, and she did so well on the battlefield… Whoever ended up with Camilla would be very lucky, no doubt.

But if you thought about her any longer, you would be late to your date- er, meeting, at the Hot Spring. You took off that way, excitement and anxiety bubbling in you all the same. Eventually, you made it there and saw her waiting in the hot pool. Trying not to stare, you quickly undressed and submerged yourself in the pool, hoping she didn’t see too much of you nearly naked; but perhaps the steam in the room helped. 

“Welcome, _____” She seemed so happy to see you. You smiled a bit at her, pushing stay hairs back behind your ear.

“Hey Camilla. It’s nice to see you again, too. I really um, enjoy this time with you. Even if we do it every day… it always feels special.” You laughed a little, looking away from her. The pool was small, so you tried to give her some space. She would have none of it, though, and came close to you.

“I’m happy to hear you feel that way, dear. It fills me with joy knowing you cherish me so much.” You could only smile at her again, desperate to keep your gaze on her face. Even then, she was so pretty that you felt you had to look away. So, you did just that.

“Well I mean… yeah, how could you not be important to me?” You were staring down the wall as you said that, but Camilla heard you.

“_____, dear, why do you always do that?” Gingerly, her hand rose from the water and cupped your cheek. You instantly tensed, feeling the blush taking over your body. But you could easily use the hot water as an excuse. Her other hand rose, and she used her thumb and forefinger to bring your gaze back to her, and keep it on her. “Don’t you know I love seeing your cute little eyes only on me? Why do you feel the need to look away?” She had a gentle, motherly sort of smile. You looked away a little, before looking back.

“I mean, um… its not like I’m scared, far from it…” You took a deep breath. “Its just, embarrassing I guess? You know how shy I can be, and as comfortable as you make me feel…” She leaned in closer, eager to hear your response. “… you make me feel uncomfortable, in, uhh, like…” You looked away again, the blush you felt only increasing.

“You’re just too precious, you know that?” She let go of your face, the one taking its time to trail down your jaw. You found yourself happy to be free of the embarrassment, but dearly missing her touch. “Could you do one thing for me, though?” You nodded, waiting for her to continue. “I brought something important with me here, but it seems that I dropped and it fell near the center of the hot spring. Be a dear and grab it for me?”

“Sure, but um, what am I looking for?” You asked. She chuckled.

“You’ll know it when you see it, love. Its hard to miss.” You shook her head at her vague information but dived down to look anyways. Sure enough, towards the center of the small spring, you saw something sparkle. Easily enough, you were able to grab it and resurface, rubbing at your eyes before opening them again. Before you spoke, you opened your hand to see what felt like a rock. But in your hands, sat a ring; ornate, but still simple. It reminded you of engagement bands back from your world, but the steam and water droplets made it hard to see the designs. Still, you could see 3 little purple gemstones with the gold band.

“Camilla, you know not to bring jewelry in here. What if I didn’t see it and someone else took it as theirs?” You waded back over to her, placing the precious ring back in her hand. Just as you went to retract your hand, she held it and slid the ring on your finger.

“Ah, a perfect fit! I knew it would look perfect on you, _____.” She cooed.

“C-camilla?” You looked at the ring, placed on your own ring finger. “I, I don’t think I understand.” It was hard to hear over the pounding of your own heart, but still, you strained to hear her voice.

“How much more obvious could I make it, dear? I love you, and I want to keep you by my side; now, and after this silly war.” Tears were welling in your eyes; it always happened when you felt emotions so… strongly. You never liked it, but now you couldn’t stop it.

“You… love me?” The words fell from your mouth and you blankly stared at her, the tears streaming down your face, joining the water already there to drip down your chin.

“How couldn’t I? _____, you’re the most precious thing to me. I love everything about you, from how fearlessly you lead heroes into battle to how shy you get, even when its just the two of us all alone” Once more, her hands rose to your face, now using her thumbs to wipe away your tears.

“I love you too.” You sniffled a bit. “I-I don’t mean to cry its just… I always thought you were too good for me that, I dunno… I just… I love you so much.” She pulled you into a hug, her slender fingers pulling at tangles in your wet hair.

“So cute… and now I get you all to myself!” She let out a giggle, and kissed the top of my hand. “I’m so happy _____, but don’t ever doubt how much I love you again, okay? Otherwise I’ll I just have to prove how much I do!”

“I… I’ll try, but I don’t think that’s such a bad thing.” You laughed as well, not quite over crying but still overjoyed the same.


	2. A Perfect Fit (Forrest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request called specifically for a trans, fem s/o for Forrest!

You were staring at yourself in the mirror again, picking at your reflection. Not cute enough, not skinny enough, or curvy or busty, you were just… not as feminine as you wanted to be. No matter how hard you stared, all you saw was a-

“H-hey who just covered my eyes?” You whined, unable to see who it was. You heard laughing and felt yourself be turned around, and your eyes uncovered. There, stood Forest, looking as dainty and cute as always. “Oh, Forest.” You offered him a little smile. Seeing him always made you feel a little better but today was particularly bad. “How are you?” You offered, wanting to rid your thoughts of those sad and demeaning ones. They would get you nowhere.

“Ah ah ah, I know you better than that dear.” He said, holding your hands. “What’s got you feeling down?” He sat the two of you on the edge of the bed, eager to clear you of your woes.

“Its, just, you know…” You sighed, looking away from his gaze. “Its just one of those days where I don’t… really feel like a woman.” You admitted, looking down to your hands clasped in his.

“Awe, I’m sorry to hear that love.” he squeezed your hands a little tighter. “I’ll admit, I have my own days where I don’t feel so assured in my own masculinity… but I know what makes me feel better. Come now, I have just the thing!” Before you had time to question him further, the both of you rose to your feet again, with Forest leading you to his wip closet. “Yup, I do believe I have the perfect outfit for the perfect woman in my life!” He opened the closet and dropped your hands, rifling through all the clothing he had in there.

“Forest there’s no need…” You began.

“Nope, I won’t hear it. You’re sad, and I’ve been looking for a good opportunity to give this to you, anyways.” With that, he did a little more digging, until he found what he wanted. “Here it is! Nothing like a beautiful dress for a beautiful woman.” He pulled it fully out of the closet, and you openly gaped. It wasn’t too ornate; really, it was just a simple black sundress; but the pattern was of white flowers, flowing along with there green leaves. You reached out to hold it, and found it was quite soft too. No doubt Forest went through a lot to find such nice fabric.

“Forest…” He gently draped it in your arms, just allowing you to look at it. “You didn’t have to do this for me… I would have gotten over it eventually…” Your words were mumbled out, your eyes still focused on the garment in your arms.

“I wanted to see you happy, and seeing how happy this makes you, I’m glad I made it. It’s well worth the effort. Now! Try it on, I promise I won’t peak!” He turned around and covered his eyes, but also started counting down from 60.

“Ahh okay I will!” You were already pulling of your clothing as you spoke, pants and shirt dropping to the ground as you stepped into the dress and pulled it up. “Okay, now stop counting and help me zip this up” Forest obliged and turned around, zipping up the dress so it fit just right.

“Spin for me!” He cheered, and you hesitantly turned a for him. He caught your waist as you faced him again, and he was smiling so wide. “Just look at you, I knew you would look so pretty in it.” He cooed. Forest lead you over to the mirror, but you couldn’t help but gasp. You weren’t transformed, but the dress did wonders to your confidence. It fit your body perfectly, and helped just… make you feel like the woman you really are.

“Forest… I can’t say how much this means to me.” You admitted, emotion dripping off your voice.

“I just wanted to help beat off your dysphoria, any way I could. So, any time those little demons in your head start chanting, find this dress and remember; I made it for the woman I love, and I made it so she could be happy being who she is.”


	3. Nightmares by Nightfall (Fallen Takumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for Fallen Takumi, very sad but very much him.

Everyone had good and bad days; that’s what you liked to think, anyways. Sometimes people couldn’t help it, and, sometimes they could too but… With Takumi, it was a little hard. This wasn’t… he didn’t use to be this way, but you never knew him before then. And he seemed to be doing so well when the two of you first got together. He was a little shy, but loved your affection, and didn’t seem to crave battle all the time. Things seemed… happy, perhaps even hopeful.

But, you can’t have good days all the time, now can you?

It was a slow fall, one you didn’t entirely notice at first. Little things, how he always seemed to grip your hand harder if another hero stayed around too long, or how nervous he got when he didn’t see you for a short amount of time. You knew coming into this it would be difficult but you thought that you could help but at this point, you felt you only made him worse.

“I-I would die if you left me _____” Tears were streaking down his face; his eyes, already red, were bloodshot and puffy. It broke your heart to see him like this.

“No, Takumi I won’t. Not now, not ever.” You held his face, brushing your thumbs over the tears that fell.

“If I didn’t have you, I don’t know what I would do…” he shook his head, causing you to drop your hangs. He hugged to you, clinging to you as if you were his last hope. Maybe you were.

“Hey, there’s no reason to think like that, I’m here in your arms aren’t I?” Your voice was soft, your tone even, nothing like Takumi.

“You.. you have to stay with me, you have to be with me always…” He looked up to your eyes.

“If that’s what you want I’ll do it.” But why did that feel wrong to say?

“I.. I can’t keep my eyes off you. I have to protect you. Only I can protect you.” His tone got a little deeper, his tears drying a little. “Please, only I know how to protect you…”

“I know… I know…” His head was bowed, and you ran your fingers through his loose hair. “I get so happy seeing you protect me, too. You do such a good job at it.” You only wanted to see him happy, but why did a pit form in your stomach from those words. He loved you. You loved him. But why did it feel wrong?

“I won’t let them get to you _____… I-I’m yours, and you’re mine, right?” Once more he looked up with those piercing red eyes, and you only smiled.

“Yeah, I’m yours Takumi. Only you can protect me, and my eyes are only for you.” He seemed to smile a bit, perking up.

“I love you” He hugged you with enough force that you feel back against the bed. Still, his arms were around your waist as he nuzzled into you. He was still whispering ‘I love you’ as you wound your arms around his neck.  
“I love you too…” Your fingers curled in his hair, and you closed your eyes. You knew he was serious; Takumi would die if you left him.

But… why would you want to?


	4. Your Place is Beside me (Xander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh this one!! Very cute, super cute. Love Xander a lot.

“Xander are… you sure it’s a good idea for me to go to this festival with you? Hoshido invited the crown prince, not some, well… villager…” Your voice got quieter and quieter as you spoke until you just shut up completely. You felt out of place in the yukata Selena supplied you, and you just… didn’t feel like you belong.

“Your more than just that, _____.” Xander assured you, resting his hands on your shoulders and looking at your reflection in the mirror as well. “You’re kind and thoughtful. And you look enchanting as well.” You smiled a little, Xander was always one to lay on the compliments thick. “Not only that, but your my fiancee, and future Queen of Nohr. People expect to see you. Even if you were still simply a villager, I’d want you by my side all the same.” He explained, his hands moving from your shoulders to circle your waist.

“I suppose so…” you smiled at the sight of you two in the mirror, dressed in foreign garb and swaying slightly. You turned to face him, looking up into his eyes. “I guess I just need to be reminded sometimes. I… really worry I’m not cut out for this.” Your arms found way around his neck, the two of you still swaying to your own beat.

“Just ask, and I’ll be there to remind you how much I love you. How excited I am to see you as my Queen; and how much it would destroy me if you were ever to leave me…” His eyes closed slowly, and your lips met in a short, tender kiss.

“You can be too much sometimes, you know that?” Still, you smiled up at him. “But I love it. I love you, your compliments and truths. And I love the idea of one day starting a family with you, too.” You admitted. “The thought of becoming Queen scares me but… as long as you’re my King, I’ll be able to do it. I guess this fair is just one step into the future, isn’t it?” You chuckled a little.

“And if you can do this, surely you can grow into your role well.” Xander let you go, and you got one last look at yourself in the mirror.

“Are you ready then, love? I’m sure there at people expecting us at the fairgrounds.” You took his extended hand as he nodded.

“I’m just lucky to be escorted by the most beautiful maiden at the fair.” He cooed, placing a kiss atop your head.

“And I’m lucky to have the most romantic prince as my husband to be.” You said right back. Anxiety still clawed at you, but you did your best to ignore it and have a good time. Really, any time spent with Xander was never bad, but just his presence gave you the strength and courage needed to move past it, and have a wonderful time.


	5. Pluviophile (Azura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In October I tried to do a prompt a day with something called "write-o-ween", I only got about a week in but this was one of my entries.

You were just unlucky enough to get caught out in the rain; it was cold and made your clothes stick to you and your robe drag into the dirt. You wanted nothing more than to finish this patrol and sink into a nice hot bath, but just as you were about to head back, you saw someone else in the rain. Upon closer inspection, you saw Azura’s tell-tale hair in stark contrast to the dull of the rain.

“Azura!” You cupped one hand around your mouth, the other waving to grab her attention. “It’s only going to get worse out here!” Quickly, you jogged up to her once you caught her attention. “Aren’t you cold out here?” You panted a little upon reaching her. She was wearing even less than you.

“I actually really like the rain.” She smiled at you, doing a little twirl. “It helps me relax being out in it; I’m often alone, and it helps me clear my head.” It didn’t surprise you Azura was a pluviophile; she seemed to love any and all water.

“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt that, I was just worried. It’s not bad now, but it will be worse soon.” You smiled apologetically. “I’ll leave you be if that’s what you want, but I would prefer if you enjoyed the rain from the safety of the indoors.” You laughed a little. “I know I’ll catch a cold if I’m out here for much longer.”

“Stay with me until then?” She smiled so sweetly at you, her eyes shining in the low light. “I just want to share this moment with you a little longer.” She held her hands out to you, a cheery tone in her voice as she spoke. “Have you ever danced in the rain _____?”

“Um, not since I was really young…” Hesitantly, you took her hands and walked into her grasp. Azura was the lead, thank goodness because you didn’t really know how to dance; for all you knew, the two of you were simply swaying in the bad weather. Azura hummed a simple tune for you both. “I feel kinda silly but… its not bad. It’s kinda fun, actually.” You laughed a little, trying not to stumble over your feet or hers.

“It’s nice to be out here right? When we’re done dancing, we can warm up and watch the storm rage too.” She laughed a little, twirling you before dipping you a little as well. “It’s even a little romantic, don’t you think?” She loomed over you, a bit of a smirk on her face.

“What do you, um, mean?” You were a little surprised she was able to hold you like this for so long; perhaps she was stronger than you realized. Before you could get your answer, lightning struck the area, lighting around you for a moment. Your soft gasp was the chance Azura took to press her lips to yours. Thunder sounded soon after, eating any cute noises you may have made.

After she felt she had kissed you enough, Azura pulled you back up and smiled mischievously. “It is getting a little worse out now– why don’t we get inside and warm up together now?” She suggested.

“Y-yeah.” You nodded dumbly and let her lead you away. If this would happen more often, perhaps you wouldn’t mind getting caught up in the rain anymore….


	6. Uncanny (Odin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another write-o-ween prompt! I had forgotten I wrote this hehe.

Before you came to Askr, you would have laughed at the mention of magic; not that you didn’t want to believe it, but it just didn’t seem it could be real. But now that you were here, you adored it. It captivated you like nothing before ever had, every fire, every wind, every light shone in your eyes like nothing else.

“Odin, you have to teach me.” You had cornered him one day, eyes wide and mouth the biggest smile he had ever seen. “Magic is so amazing and I figured, well if anyone could teach me, you could!” Flattery was his weakness, and so it seemed your smile was as well.

“Very well” He closed his eyes, striking a pose before opening his bright blue eyes and smiling at you. “Odin dark shall become your teacher in the ways of all things magic; be warned, fair summoner, magic is a tool only to be trusted in the most careful hands. Are you ready to bear the responsibility that comes with it?” Odin had never seen your eyes so wide, reflecting every sparkle and any light that met them, he would dare say he was mesmerized by them.

“Absolutely, if I can take care of Breidablik, magic shouldn’t be too hard at all!” You were nodding excitedly, your enthusiasm only drove him to smile more. “When can we get started, Odin?” You were even starting to jump up and down a little in your excitement.

“Why not now?” he took both of your hands in his, an action that made you pause; like you, his eyes were shining, but he had an uncanny look in them that made you hesitate a moment.

“This will be safe, right?” Odin saw the flare leave your eyes, and the hesitation to begin to bubble up in them.

“Of course! It’s my solemn duty as your protector to ensure your safety in these matters!” You frowned a little, still looking unconvinced. “I’ve never let anything hurt you before, why start now?” His smile was a little more gentle now, the look in his eyes a lot softer. “I’m just a little excited to share this new world with you is all, but I wouldn’t do it if I thought it put you in any sort of danger.” You smiled again, putting his heart back at ease.

“Sorry for doubting you.” Your smile grew a little. “Let’s do it, then! I’m ready to learn everything there is to know about magic!” You cheered. Odin dropped one of your heads, already leading you away from where the two of you had met up.

“Prepare to be mystified by my awesome teaching prowess!” Odin called out, making you giggle. You knew this would be the start of something special between the two of you, and you couldn’t wait to see what the future held.


	7. Euphonious (Shigure)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only was this for write-o-ween, but it was also the 100th fic I posted to tumblr, and needless to say, that made me very excited!

How you loved to sing; it didn’t really matter what it was you were singing, but you found that the words always wanted to leave your mouth. Alas, you were painfully shy. In all your time here, only a handful of Heroes had heard your voice. And with that handful of Heroes your singing voice would die, because it embarrassed you to no end knowing someone heard you. Because as much as you loved to sing, you loathed others hearing you. It was just far too embarrassing, because what if you sounded bad to them? What if they didn’t like your song?

You knew where this shyness stemmed from, though. As a child you hadn’t been so secretive with your singing, in fact, you would often sing openly and happily despite who was with you. But, older brothers can be mean; words cut deep from the mouth of family, and over the years, his comments wore you down. So, even if you did think your voice was quite euphonious, you would rather not sing around others for fear of displeasing or annoying them. So you had yourself, and your voice. But that was fine, that’s how you liked it.

Often times, you would take to the forest around Askr castle to sing. You were close enough that were something to happen, you could scream or escape to the castle, but far enough that your normal singing voice wouldn’t carry to the castle. Someones you swore you heard the birds sing with you too. It was peaceful, and a nice escape. Little did you know, Shigure thought the same thing; he often stopped in a similar area to sing to himself and his pegasus, so perhaps it was a miracle the two of you hadn’t met earlier.

Today, you had left before him, and didn’t hear as his pegasus landed on gentle feet. Shigure heard your voice loud and clear though, right through the foliage. He wasn’t close enough to know who was singing just yet, but already he felt a connection with them. Slowly, as to not startle them, he made his way over only to find it was you sitting on a fallen log, eyes closed and your world only the music around you. But it seemed his show was ended sooner rather than later, for hardly even a moment later your eyes open and spotted him.

“Shigure?” He could see the panic in your wide eyes. They darted left to right, only to land on him. Where once you had been calm, now you could feel your heart pounding, “What are you doing? How long have you been there? How did you find me?” Rapid questions were sent his way, your voice raising with your fear.

“Hey, its okay.” he laughed a little, coming closer to better speak with you. “I actually came out here to sing myself, but I heard you first.” You frowned, though he continued. “I’ve hardly been here a moment, though.” And like that, you rose.

“I’ll be going then. You can just pretend you never saw me.” You tried to walk past him, but he turned and caught your shoulder.

“You don’t have to leave. I really enjoyed your singing, _____. In fact, I’m surprised you never told me you enjoyed it.” You turned to face him, still frowning, though Shigure held his usual soft smile.

“You don’t have to flatter me Shigure I… I’m aware I’m not the best.” You weren’t looking at him when you said the words. “I’d really rather leave if its okay with you.”

“Why would you say that?” Shigure was taken aback. “Your singing voice is beautiful, I daresay it’s on par with my own mother.” It was an honest compliment that made your face flush and heart beat faster.

“Thank you but I, um… really, I know its not that good…” You brushed some hair behind your ear, closing in on yourself and looking down. “Its just… something I enjoy doing is all, but I don’t like other people hearing it.” You tried to calm your beating heart, and really tried not to mumble but you couldn’t help it. Shigure was the honest type; what did he have to gain from lying to you?

“You still don’t believe me, do you? I promise you have a very lovely voice. But I understand not wanting to share, the thought of other people hearing me perform makes me nervous as well.” You peaked up to see his warm look. “But you should share that gift of yours with others from time to time, I’m sure they would be grateful.”

“I can hardly take a compliment without blushing, I imagine I would be crying too much to sing to other people.” You shook your head with a laugh. “When I get nervous I often just end up crying and its awkward for everyone involved…” You sighed now. “I wish I could be more open with it, but I’m just so scared.” You admitted.

“Even knowing that I enjoy the way you sound?” You nodded, and Shigure continued. “What if I were to sing with you? Would you like to do a duet sometime?” he suggested. “It would be an honor to sing with you.”

“Ahh well… back in my world, I would sing with choirs.” You smiled a little, remembering the fond times. “It helps a lot to be with someone…. Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer sometime.” You laughed again, shaking your head. “But for now, I really should leave. If I stay a moment longer I fear my nerves will catch up to me and I’ll really start crying.”

“Goodness, yes, take care of yourself.” Shigure realized his hand was still on your shoulder and dropped it in a hurry. You were walking, quite quickly, away from him now, but another thing popped into his head. “Oh, and _____, thank you for sharing that with me. I know it must have been hard… but I want you to remember that you really are an amazing singer, despite what you’ve been lead to believe up until now.” Shigure saw you nod without turning to face him.

“T-thank you.” With that, you began sprinting away. Shigure feared that his compliment really did make you cry, but hopefully, you would be alright after all this. If the chance arose again, Shigure would love to hear you sing, and sing with you– but he did have an ulterior motive for complimenting you, and raising your spirits; he hoped through all this effort, he could get you to fall in love with him as much as he was with you…


	8. When I'm With You (Takumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan... a soft boy.... love him......

Festival time was always your favorite; it seemed you had just been to the Hoshidian Festival, but already more fall harvest festivals were rolling around, and with them they brought the promise of good times, good feelings, and of course, good food. You had been waiting all day to sit done and enjoy some.

“Ahh I can’t wait…” You grinned at the food before you, trying not to drool openly. It looked so good you couldn’t wait to eat it.

“Hey, _____, what’s that behind you?” At the sound of Takumi’s voice, you turned behind you, searching a moment to see anything out of place. Once deeming everything in place, you turned back to him.

“I didn’t see anything wrong.” You looked at him and frowned, but he shrugged and quickly swallowed something.

“I could have sworn I saw something over there….” Takumi looked back, so you did again and watched as various people passed by, all of them enjoying what the fall festival had to offer.

“I just don’t see it….” You turned back to eat your food and frowned. You could have sworn there was more before, but… you could just be imagining things. You picked up a piece, ready to eat it before Takumi spoke again.

“_____ I think someone is calling for you.” You frowned but turned the way he was pointing to see if were true. No one that way was yelling, nor waving their arms. You turned back to Takumi and gasped; he had frozen as you turned, just about to put a piece of your food in his mouth.

“Takumi!” You placed your hand over your heart. He hurriedly ate the piece of food in his hand, panic on his face as he did so. Seeing him do that made you laugh; you hadn’t intended to scare him, but it was cute to see him like that for a moment. “I don’t mind sharing, you know.” You smiled at him. “As long as I’m with you, that is.” His face softened considerable, and after finishing his bite, he laughed a little.

“Yeah I… I know.” He blushed a little. “I don’t know what I was thinking, honestly.” He admitted.

“That’s okay, just ask next time, okay love?” You finally got to eat piece your food, and had to hold in a moan of delight; it was just as good as you had imagined it would be.

“I’ll be sure too.” He laughed and reached over to grab another piece of food, before pausing and glancing at you. You laughed once again and nodded. Delighted, Takumi took another piece of food and ate it. “I really am lucky to have someone nice like you by my side….”

“And I’m lucky to have a cutie like you by mine.” You wiped a piece of food of the corner of his mouth, and casually licked it off your thumb; you failed to notice the blush on his face. “Next time, though, please be nice and ask? I was really confused for a second there.” Takumi laughed out loud but nodded nonetheless.

“I will don’t worry.” He waved you off and grabbed another piece of food. You were a little unconvinced, but it was only Takumi after all. Having him with you could only bring more joy.


	9. Please, Love Me (Azura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a yandere prompt, but I don't think its too bad. tw for mentions of cheating.

Her lips were so soft, it felt like a sin to be feeling them against your own. Her touch so gentle, it was like feeling the wind across your skin. She was… intoxicating, no doubt.

“Its okay to love me…” Her words were a prayer across your skin, a breathless sigh as she kissed you once more. “I want you to love me…” Her voice was music its self, never mind her singing.

“Azura…” Her name came out with you meaning to, too many feelings swirling inside of you. “I don’t know that it is…” Even then, you let her continue what she was doing, the feeling of her on top of you too good to let up. You met her lips in another sweet kiss before she pulled away slowly, yellow eyes peering down at your own with a sad look.

“What do I have to do? What do they have that I don’t?” Looking up at her, a frown on her face, and tears pricking her eyes, you couldn’t find the answer. Why didn’t you love Azura…?

“I can’t just… betray them like this…” Flashes of your partner… the one you should be lying under showed in your mind.

“It’s not betrayal if I love you more!” Her hands pushed down your shoulders, and your eyes widened at her increased voice. “I love you more than they ever will _____, don’t you see?” The harsh hands that just pushed you into the bed now cradled your cheek so gently. “You were meant to be mine.”

How could she be wrong though? Everything about her felt right, except how she was going about this, how you were going about it… “Kiss me again, please.” She obliged, leaning down once more to capture your lips with yours. This kiss for more passionate, more desperate. But too soon she pulled away, resting her forehead on yours.

“Tell me you love me, I need to hear it.” Your hands that had found his hips squeezed her a little.

“I… I love you.” A smile finally met her features, and you smiled a little too.

“I’m the only one for you, and you’re the only one for me. They will just have to see that.” You felt terrible betraying your partner’s trust but… honestly, you couldn’t feel all that bad wrapped in Azura’s embrace.


	10. I Have No Future Without You (Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is special to me bc I reader felt the need to come one tell me how they loved a certain line while in the middle of reading it...

“You’re sure you want this?” You had asked him, biting on your lip. Of course, you wanted him to remain with you– you loved Leo more than you could ever explain, but you didn’t know if you could tear him away from everything he’s ever known. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to send you back, or even return to Askr, once we get to my world.” You had told him.

“I’ve been ready for a while.” You remember the smile on the face, the way he squeezed your hand and how calm he was after saying goodbye to all of his family. “I have no future if it’s not with you ____.” And with that, the two of you had gone back to your world, resumed your previous life as if you had simply paused a game– you swore you even saw the two years you had aged melt away. It took some getting used to, but Leo took your world in stride and seemed to embrace technology. Things seemed… normal, you could doubt your time in Askr if Breidablik wasn’t still in your hands, and the pure white summoner robes you were gifted wasn’t still with you. Well, and Leo’s bewildered face; all of it proof of the time you would never forget.

~*~

You woke up with a start in the middle of the night, heart pounding and vision blurry. Senselessly, you felt your bedside table– Breidablik wasn’t there. You started to panic, breathing heavily and clutching your head. Something was wrong, the enemy was close you had to do something to stop them–

“_____?” Leo’s sleepy voice cut through your disorienting thoughts like a knife. “What are you doing up so early?” A glance behind him showed the alarm read 3:24 AM. You blinked at the red analog numbers confused. When did…? But how…? It dawned on you, then, that that war was over. You were home, safe, with the love of your life at your side even.

“Bad dream…” You sighed, leaning over and pulling the strange glowing gun out of your bottom beside drawer. It was comforting, and you felt strange being around without it. Even if it held no power in this realm… it made you feel safer. “Its just strange to think its all over, is all. I can’t seem to wrap my mind around it.”

“It will take some getting used to,” Leo admitted, tugging you back into a laying form. “I’m still learning new things every day as well but… I’m happy to be here, with you. We’re happy, and we’re safe.” You nodded a little, looking at the familiar glow of Breidablik.

“Is it weird to miss it?” You asked softly. “I don’t miss the constant fighting but… I miss training with heroes, or meeting new ones, or watching as my allies got stronger…” You sighed softly. “I can’t do anything like that here, ever.”

“I don’t think its strange at all.” Leo’s voice was still sleepy as he pulled you closer, resting his head on your chest. “I miss being able to fight and train as well, and I honestly hate how rare magic is in this realm, and… I miss my siblings as well.” You nodded, though he couldn’t see you. “But… we have each other to help move on. You can miss it… but don’t forget to look forward to the future, _____.” Leo reminded you.

“Yes… I’m sure my future will be very bright with you by my side dear.” You smiled a little, placing Breidablik aside. “I can only wonder what fun you have in store with me.” You snuggled closer to him and closed your eyes once more. Leo didn’t speak again, probably having dozed off once more, but you didn’t mind. You would always look back on your time in Askr with a smile, but having Leo with you now gave you a future to look forward to as well.


	11. More Than You Know (Odin)

Recently, you had been feeling a little down; for no particular reason, really, that’s just how depression could be, not much you could do about it except to power through. Even if you did have a much important role now, you still had bad days. You just had a much better reason to fight back, now. People depended on you now more than ever, and you couldn’t fail them.

“Hey, Summoner!” An excited voice picked you from your thoughts.

“Oh, hello Odin.” You greeted him with a smile, but the tone of your voice was just… sad. Odin noticed immediately.

“Hey, is everything alright?” He sat down beside you, a frown on his face. “You know you can trust Odin Dark with your despairs, friend,” he added.

“Its..” You hesitated a moment, looking to his face. He offered a wide grin in return, giving you the little confidence you needed to move on. “It’s just um, my depression is all. It gets the best of me some days, and I just feel… terrible. Like… existing isn’t just worth it.” You sighed a little, looking down at your hands. Immediately, when he made no reaction, you felt like you overshared; Odin didn’t need to be bothered by your worries. “Oh, goodness I… I’m sorry I” He cut you off.

“Hey, its okay.” He offered a smile, realizing now wasn’t the time for theatrics. “I’m actually really happy you feel you can trust me like that.”

“Oh well… yeah…” You looked up at him, not really knowing what to say. “I just… really like you is all, Odin.” You laughed a little and looked away. At least Odin was sweet; when he found out you liked him, he would be kind enough to let you down gently.

“_____?” He said your name so softly, you had to look at him. It hurt him to see you try to smile, try to stay happy and strong. “God, you have no idea how amazing you are, do you?” Odin’s words shocked you enough to where you couldn’t respond, so he took the chance to speak again. “You’re here, leading all of us, and you put up a smile to be strong even when you don’t feel that way?” He asked.

“W-well when you put it like that…” You said softly, staring into your lap. “It’s just, what I do, you know…? What I feel I have to do…”

“You don’t hear it near enough, but so many of us are so thankful for all your hard work.” One of his hands gently rested on your knee, and you looked up at him once more.

“Really, you think so?” You asked him, still unsure.

“I’m positive _____. You don’t have to be strong all the time though, okay? If you’d like… you can depend on me you know?” He smiled softly as he spoke. “I want to be someone you can count on in your time of need.”

“Odin that’s… really kind, but I don’t want to bother you.” You replied, looking to the side. “It’s already sweet of you to be doing this for me now.”

“Don’t you understand I want to help? I… don’t feel obligated to do this if that’s what you think.” He shook his head. “Don’t let your insecurities trick you; I.. love you more than you even know.”

“Really?” Honestly, probably one of the worst things to say in this situation, but Odin simply chuckled.

“Why would I lie to you like that? You’ve only heard the truth from me.”

“I… thank you, Odin. I love you too.” You pulled him in for a tight hug, one that he returned in full. “I’m so happy I have you…”

“Me too… I’m happy I could help.”


	12. A Kiss For the Pain (Reina)

You hurt more than healer could heal. The blood of freshly slain enemies covered both you and Reina, but she didn’t seem to mind. A grin was on her face, as one of her hands gently caressed your cheek, smearing some of the blood with her thumb.

“You always do look lovely with blood on you, even if some of it is your own.” She glanced that the blaring red spot in your white clothing; a hole where an arrow had pierced you. Reina had gladly killed the enemy that did it, while Sakura healed you, but it still hurt a lot.

“You give the strangest compliments” You laughed, but stopped because of the pain. At least you could still stand and walk fine.

“I hate to see you hurt, dear. I’m sorry I let this happen.” You melted into her hug, just happy to have her close.

“Hey, I’m glad it hit me and not you. It would have caused you a lot more damage if it had hit your kinshi.” You smiled up at her. “A little pain is okay as long as you’re fine.” She smiled back at you, placing a gentle kiss on your head.

“You’re too sweet, my love. But I should have been there to protect you.” She sighed, but still had a smile on her face.

“Well, I guess now all you can do is kiss me and make it better. That’s the only way to make it up to me.” She chuckled, and you didn’t bother hiding your grin.

“Don’t worry, I’ll kiss away the pain doll,” She leaned down and your lips connected sweetly, only a little mindful of your other allies around you. All too soon, the two of you had to pull apart.

“Well, I’m feeling a little better… But I think I’ll need a lot more kisses before I’m truly in top form again.” Your smile was big, and your eyes shining. “That’s not a problem though, right?”

“No, but it might take quite a while. We should get right on it.” Her smile was just as bright. “Come, let’s hurry back so we can see to your speedy recovery.” She jumped atop her kinshi, and offered you a hand. You were pulled up, and placed protectively in her lap. “I wonder which kiss to most effective?” She had taken the reigns and the kinshi took flight, already knowing the way back to Askr castle. “If I kiss here, will it be more effective?” She placed a gentle kiss on your neck, teasing you.

“Well, maybe…” You laughed. One of her hands rested on your thigh.

“But perhaps I know an even better place…”


	13. How Much I Love You (Reina)

Plush fabric surrounded you, you could only assume it was blankets. They smelt nice, familiar even. You wanted to cuddle more into them, but something even warmer was with you. So, in your hazy state, you just moved closer to that, hardly acknowledging the sound the soon followed.

“You can be so cute…” A soft voice cooed in your ear. You groaned a little.

“Reina?” You yawned a little, cracking open your eyes. Though your gaze was still bleary, you could tell this wasn’t your room.

“Good morning, love. Did you rest well?” She placed a soft kiss on your neck.

“Mm… yeah, but you have to stop taking me from my room at night.” You rose from her grasp and stretched a little.

“You know I find it hard to get a good nights rest if I don’t have you in my arms.” You smiled down at her form, she lied with her head propped up by one hand.

“Well…” You rolled your eyes a little but smiled none the less.

“I just want to show you how much I love you.” She sat up now as well, one hand resting over yours. “If I’m not there to protect you, who knows what will happen?” She added, almost as an afterthought.

“I suppose so.” You eased back into her grasp, enjoying the lingering heat on her built form. “But can’t you love me without carrying me off in the middle of the night?” She let out a hearty laugh.

“And let the bed cool without you to warm it? Out of the question. Only when you are with me do I feel safe enough to slumber my dear.”

“You can be so silly sometimes.” You kissed the top of her hand, already entwined with yours. “But if it makes you feel better, just ask me ahead of the time, okay?”

“I suppose so…” She nuzzled your neck softly. “I do love to surprise you, though.”


	14. Is It Okay to Want you to Myself? (Reina)

“Oh, this one looks cute!” You pointed ahead, to a corner side shop. “I bet we could get some tea there Reina.” She nodded, leading the two of you there.

“I don’t think I’ve been to this one before.” She noted, walking in to the cozy store with you. It wasn’t very big, there were only a few tables. But the two of you were the only ones there in the early morning. An older woman sat behind the counter, enjoying a cup of her own tea it seemed. The two of you walked up to the counter, and were greeted with a smile.

“Hello, what can I help you with this morning?” The woman pulled out a small piece of parchment, most likely to record your orders.

“Hmm… could I get some chamomile?” You asked. The woman nodded and recorded it on the paper.

“Do you have any special blends?” Reina asked. The woman nodded happily, eagerly writing something on the paper.

“I think you’ll really enjoy this blend.” The woman relayed the total cost, and Reina handed her a couple silver pieces. Soon after, the two of you were seated at a small table for two, facing each other.

“Why did you want to bring me out so early?”

“It is too much to ask for some alone time with my favorite summoner?” She chuckled a bit, resting her elbows on the table, and her chin in her hand. “I just wanted to treat you to something nice is all, I know you tend to over work yourself.” You weren’t looking at Reina, so you couldn’t catch the loving look she was giving you.

“If you say so.” You rolled your eyes, and afterwards took the time to study the quaint tea shop. It was cutely decorated, with small curtains covering the two windows. The dominant color seemed to be blue, which was only helping to calm you nerves more. In fact, it reminded you a lot of Reina… Soon enough, your tea was brought to you on precious platters, with paisley flowers decorating the cups. “Thank you.” The woman gave the two of you a smile. The tea smelt divine; carefully, you took a sip enjoying the warm feeling that spread through you.

“I find a warm cup of tea on a cool morning helps clear my mind.” After taking a sip herself, she let out a content sigh.

“Oh, something on your mind, then?” You kept your hands around the warm cup. They were still a little cold from the morning chill.

“Just a question…” She mused a little bit, her eyes dancing with mischief.

“Oh?” You took another sip of your tea, urging her to continue speaking.

“Is it alright if I want you all to myself?” Thank goodness you had put down your tea, otherwise, you may have spit it out. Your shocked face and lack of words prompted Reina to continue. “Surely you aren’t so dense? _____, love, I’ve been attempting to court you for weeks now.” She chuckled again softly.

“Seriously?” You stared at her a moment, then into your tea, then back to Reina. “I… I didn’t think I was so dense either…” You thought back to the past week, at least, letting your hands rest on the table. Reina sure had been a lot more touchy…. And sweet…. “I thought that was like… a friendship kiss on the cheek.” You heard the woman that served your tea snicker to herself.

“Darling, you’re precious.” Reina took your hands in hers. “Now that you’ve been made aware of the situation, what do you say?” She smiled so sweetly, how could you say no?

“…Was this supposed to be a date?” Your cheeks became rosy, and this time you couldn’t blame the temperature.

“Do you want it to me?” Reina was grinning mischievously again.

“I… I’d like that, I guess…” You smiled a little, looking back to your teacup.

“Then I suppose we’ll have to come out and do this more often, dear.” You nodded, leaving her sweet touch to once more enjoy your tea.

“I just… really, weeks?” You looked but to Reina again, but she merely laughed.

“It’s fine, dear, so long as I have you to myself now.”


	15. A World Without War (Ryoma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a yandere piece, tw for kiddnapping

“Oh? Where are we going Ryoma?” Quickly, wordlessly, the two of you went along. This was the most impulsive and stupid thing he had ever done, but Ryoma had no regrets. He hardly had words, either, his feelings filling him to his throat and catching them there. “And we’re going so quickly! Is it urgent?” He paused so suddenly, you ran into him. He was wearing his festival yukata luckily, so it didn’t hurt. His hold on your hand was tight, so you didn’t fall either.

“You really have no idea, do you?” He turned to face you, a smile on his face. You shook your head no; you really were clueless here. “How much I care, how much your drive me crazy and taunt me?”

“W-what do you mean?” You took a step back, free hand feeling behind you– ah yes, lovely the wall was there. The hand that held yours was dropped, and instead found place on your cheek. Your heart was beating, but your couldn’t discern why. Fear, anxiety? Ryoma’s next moves, his words would dictate why the adrenaline coursed through your veins.

“Don’t you tire of the war is Askr? His voice was like velvet, he only moved closer. Your back found the wall, but Ryoma closed the space between you. He was all you saw, his smooth voice all you could hear. “You don’t deserve to be in the middle of all that ugliness; wouldn’t you prefer the peace and light of Hoshido?”

“Ryoma…” You tried to steel yourself, ignore how passionate he looked and how nice he body felt close to you. “I don’t know what you’re proposing, but I have a duty in Askr– I can’t just leave those people.” Your voice came out stronger than you expected, and you were glad for it.

“You could get hurt, or worse!” His voice was stronger yet though, you nearly cowered because of this. Ryoma saw this and sighed, shaking his head a bit. “I only want what’s best for you ____, I have to protect you.”

“Why can’t you do that in Askr then?” You asked, softly now. “I’d like for you to stay there with me, until the fighting’s over and um… maybe even then some.” You admitted shyly.

“The fighting can be over for you now– it has to be.” He gave you a sad smile, and just as quick as before you were being lead away.

“Ryoma, whatever you’re trying to do, it can’t happen.” You dug your heels into the ground, stopping him once more. His grip was on your wrist once again, tighter than before. He looked so sad, you wondered how he had the will to do this.

“You’re just confused, this has to happen _____.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you if you’re going to act like that.” You tried to wrench your wrist free from his hold, but he just wouldn’t let go. If you ever managed to free yourself, you knew a bruise would form there. Ryoma simply tsked as you tried to free yourself; he was afraid something like this would happen…

“Don’t be so difficult, dear.” As if it were nothing, Ryoma let go of your wrist, and collected you in his arms. For a moment, you were too shocked to speak. “I promise, it will all be a bad dream soon.”

“Ryoma what is happening here? You have to put me down and let me return to Askr” Your pleas fell on deaf ears, though; Ryoma was committed to keeping you safe, now, and he knew keeping you here in Hoshido with him was the only way.


	16. Complicated (Ryoma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg when I found this old piece it needed heavy editing but I like it now, so I hope you do to!

Your heart swelled in utter affection as you looked into the face of the man you loved. Never in a million years would you think this could happen, that he would hold you in his arms as the woman he loved, the one who would help him rule over Hoshido one day; it all felt far away, but not unreachable with him by your side.

“I’m so happy…” You let a smile cover your face, bowing your head to rest it on his chest. And it was true, you couldn’t contain your glee. It was nearly enough to ward off your intruding thoughts.

“I can’t help but wonder though…” You began with a sigh, looking up into his eyes. They were kind, compelling you to share all your fears and worries with him.

“Now ______,” Ryoma began, shushing you with his soft tone and small smile. “Now is not the time to worry; Hoshido, our friends, and certainly our siblings will accept us. Everyone will be thrilled to have you as their new Queen.” He reassured, bringing back a grin to your face, despite the anticipation you held. Your heart pounded at the thought; a Queen, and a new family all at once– it was quite different than leading Askr’s army, but it was what you wanted. Again, it was new and strange, but not bad. You knew you could do this, if only because Ryoma would be helping you through it all.

“Ryoma, I know all this” you giggled, watching as confusion graced his fine features. “My concern, however, comes from how complicated it will be to shower you in love when you have all this complicated armor;” You laughed a bit as his confusion melted into an easy smile. “especially that chin armor.,” You added, tracing the red piece with a pout.

Ryoma’s familiar hearty laugh rang out, and your smile returned at the sound. “Dearest, I assure you that anytime you want I will remove all my armor- headpiece included- so I can indulge in everything you have to offer me.” He had a caring smile on his face as he spoke these words, but you didn’t let the double meaning go over you.

“On is that so?” You smiled, wrapping your arms around his shoulder. “Would you mind doing so now than love?”

"Certainly.” He chuckled, tantalizingly pulling off the headpiece and freeing his hair. Once done, one of his hands held your hip, while the other held your cheek. Neither of you hesitated as your lips met; each kiss the two of your shared seemed to be full of passion as if it was your last. Sometimes, you wondered if Ryoma knew how to kiss casually, but you supposed it was neither here nor there now. Still, this kiss seemed especially feverish. 

The two of you soon pulled apart, a healthy blush on both your faces and a cheesy grin on Ryoma’s as well. "Sorry, I don’t know what came over me, ______.“ He rested his forehead against yours. 

"No its fine…” You offered him your own smile. “As long as we have that complication out of the way, I know I can accomplish anything with you by my side.” Your hands rested on his shoulders, swaying him slightly with you. “There’s no one I’d rather fight beside than you.”


	17. To Grow Stronger (Saizo)

“Remember, this is to impress Saizo.” You said quietly to yourself, taking a deep breath. Kaze and Kagero were kind enough to give you some pointers on where to start, but ultimately you were too shy to ask either one of them for more tutoring. You were in your room now, bed pushing to the side to give yourself more room to work.

“Maybe I should just go out and practice with a dagger today…” You looked down at the small tool in your hand. Trying to practice ninja arts had… not gone good, in fact, you nearly ruined your favorite tactics book by spilling an open inkwell on it; at least that had inspired you to clean your desk up.

“Okay, yeah, outside it is.” You gazed at your bed, still pushed against your bookshelf to the far wall. “I’ll… fix that later.” Deciding to ignore the slight dis of your room you marched out, preparing to head for your Super Secret Summoner Training Ground. Which, really, was a place outside the training arena that was more remote but.. you know. On your way, you ran into Kaze who, I guess needed to speak with you.

“_____, a word if I may?” Kaze caught you by the shoulder before you started on the path to your Super Secret Summoner Training Ground.

“Yes? Is everything okay Kaze?” He eyed you with a frown and sighed.

“Just, be careful when you practice, okay? I know you want to grow stronger, but you tend to be… clumsy.” You knew Kaze wasn’t wrong, but still…

“I know I know….” You smiled a bit at him, hoping to alleviate some of his worries. “I swear, I’ll be careful. I would train with the rest of the heroes but… you know…” You sighed softly, and Kaze nodded.

“You know no one would judge you– in fact, I’m sure more heroes than not would be willing to offer their assistance.” He chuckled a bit and patted your shoulder.

“I want to grow stronger on my own.” You said stubbornly.

“There are other ways to impress my brother _____.” Once more Kaze chuckled, and you tried to shush him.

“You know as well as I do he could have heard that, Kaze!” Your words came out in a harsh whisper, but there was a pout on your face. You looked around you a moment, before sighing and speaking normally. “I’ll… see you around, okay?” You waved him off and watched as he walked the opposite way, and may made to your training grounds.

Once there, and once alone, you let out a sigh. “That’s was too close…” You pulled out the blunt dagger Kagero had given you to practice with and studied it. “Now…” You looked down at the small blade, remembering all the ways she had shown you to hold it.

“Like this, if the enemy is in front of me…” You did a few practice slices in front of you, before shifting the dagger in your hand to turn and slash behind you. “And this for behind!”… there was no one there, but you still felt accomplished.

Something whizzed past your left ear, and you instinctively moved to the right to avoid it. Swiveling your head behind you, you were both surprised and relieved to find Saizo. “I thought you were an enemy soldier for a moment! Saizo, my goodness.” You placed one of your hands over your heart, the one that held your dagger in fact.

“Kaze told me you were looking for someone to help teach you?” He raised one slender eyebrow, face still unreadable under his mouth guard.

“Dang it Kaze….” You muttered under your breath. “I uh, guess so…” You said louder, but still soft. You kicked at the dirt under your feet now, unsure what to say now.

“Why are you doing this? I’ve been watching you try for a while and.. you haven’t really improved.” You deflated a bit at that, but Saizo continued. “Working alone, that is. You could have learned more by staying with Kaze, or Kagero. Why deny their help?” Why did he have to be so good at reading people? You loved it and hated it.

“If you understand that, then surely you know?” Saizo still looked perplexed so you let out a bitter laugh. “I wanted to impress you, Saizo. To show you that I’m capable of protecting myself.” You shook your head a little, but Saizo still looked just as confused.

“Obviously, you haven’t reached that point yet.” You could kill him for how blunt he was, sometimes. “But why would you want to impress me? If you wanted to do that, there are other ways to go about doing so.” he shook his head a little.

“Saizo, it’s because I love you, you tunnel sighted-fool.” Now, you could see the surprise on his face, and for once, it felt nice to get the jump on him.

“You, what?” You had to stop yourself from laughing.

“I said I loved you. I wanted to learn ninja arts, get better at my protecting self, all that to impress you because I love you.” Once more, you were reduced to staring at the ground. Saizo closed the distance between you and used a shaking hand to lift your gaze back to his.

“Why did you say so sooner? It would have been much easier to say so, and have me train you then.” You swore you could see a smirk under that mouth guard.

“Just tell me you love me already, I know full well I enjoy doing things the difficult way.” Your words were huffed out, and you crossed your arms. Seeing you no longer needed his help to keep your chin up, Saizo dropped his hand.

“I… do love you, _____.” A little bit of color dusted his cheeks. You figured you wouldn’t get to hear that often, so you just pulled him into a hug.

“I love you too, Saizo.” You sighed in content, feeling his arms wrap around you.


	18. All You Have is Me (Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling the person who requested this wanted something more... light-hearted. But, you know.

Everyone had needs, Summoner’s included. So, it wasn’t entirely unknown to most heroes you were open to one night stands. You didn’t really have an interest in getting together if anyone them; not that any number of them would be good husbands or wives, and didn’t charm you to no end. It was more you knew your place as an outsider. You had your own world to return to, granted to a life where you weren’t near as important as you were here, it had things you missed and intended to return to one day.

With that said, Shiro was often one of your one night stands. Then again, it was hardly ever one night; it was one night, cuddles in the morning, a date in the afternoon, and so on. You could tell he was smitten with you; and honestly, you felt the same. He was sweet, charming in his own way, and strong as well. Had you not been so adamant on returning home, you were certain that you two would be the Order of Heroes sweethearts. But you remained single, and mingled with other heroes– much to Shiro’s disdain.

It was one of those morning afters, where you sat content in his strong arms. Here, now, you could give in for a brief moment; pretend you were his, and he was yours. You could enjoy his touch and his warmth in a half-awake state, content and blind to the world around you. That is, until Shiro’s warmth left from behind you.

“Getting up so soon?” You yawned a little, turning on your back and covering your mouth. You watched with a blurred gaze as he stretched, enjoying his still naked body.

“Yeah, its a bit of a busy day.” His voice was deep with sleep as he shrugged on his clothing, lazily tying it up.

“Oh are… we still up for later?” You sat up a little, not at all caring about your own nakedness.

“There was a later?” He replied, raising an eyebrow a little. “I didn’t know; I only go on dates with women who take me seriously, after all.” Oh, that stung a little. Without even batting an eye, he reached down, as you watched, and pocketed your underwear. “When do you want these back? Wait, not, I’ll give them back when you reconsider my offer.” He went towards the door, but you caught his wrist.

“Shiro… don’t be like this.” You said softly, looking up his dressed form.

“Oh, I’m the one being unreasonable, then?” He frowned and turned towards you again. “I love you _____. So much it hurts. I sleep with you so often hoping you won’t sleep with other people!” You sat silently on the edge of the bed, letting him continue. “So, yeah, excuse me if I’m a little unreasonable. I’d do anything to have you as mine, and mine alone.

“I have a life I need to go back too…” You couldn’t even meet his burning gaze.

“It’s been nearly two years _____. Do you really? All you have is me.” with that, he left the room with a slam of your door. You didn’t jump, you just studied your discarded robe on the wooden floor.

“Maybe he’s right…” Even if you did go back, what would your life be? What would it be without Shiro? “I’m an idiot…” You cursed yourself. You had such a great gift now. And you wanted to throw it away because of some responsibilities you had a year and a half ago? Shiro… was your life now. You only hoped he would forgive you.


	19. Bad Habits (Takumi)

You studied the map before you, brows furrowing your brows in concentration. It was a fight you had done, and won before, but not without some Heroes being wounded badly. They all survived luckily, but still you had to review the map, and see how you could have lead them better.

Takumi was with you, sitting next to you reading a book (while he waited for you to finish reviewing). Both of you were minding your own business, but Takumi couldn’t help but glance over– only to see you biting your lip, you were in such deep concentration. He frowned a little, annoyed.

“Hey” His soft call didn’t immediately rouse you from your deep thoughts. “_____” he tried again, placing a hand on your shoulder. You jumped at the contact, on hand going over your suddenly racing heart.

“Oh you scared me Takumi.” You smiled a bit at him, and he could see the slight swell of your lip; you had been biting it for a while, it seemed.

“Stop biting your lip. It’s bad for you.” He looked down at his book once more, perhaps glaring at it too hard. You smiled a bit; yeah, you should probably stop, but it was a bad habit.

“I’ll try.” You replied, looking back down at the map. You were smirking for a bit, before you got concentrated once more and got right back to biting your lip. Bad habit or not, Takumi didn’t care, you just looked far too cute to properly ignore. Stray hairs falling in your face, eyes furrowed softly, and that enticing lip biting. Had him starting your way without you even realizing it.

“You’re doing it again.” Takumi said aloud, not looking up from his book.

“How can you tell?” You looked at him with a little frown. Your lips were now a little sore, but now you kind of wanted to upset him, how did it bother him? “You’re not even looking at me, and it makes no noise; what’s your problem?” Takumi glanced at you with a pout of his own, mumbling something out. “What was that?” You leaned a little closer.

“I said you look cute!” He blushed as he spoke, quieting down a little. “I should be the one biting your lip…” he added, looking down.

“Well what are you waiting for?” You tipped his chin up and grinned at him. “You know you don’t need my permission to kiss me, silly.” He smiled a bit and gladly accepted your kiss. But, despite his claims, he didn’t really bite your lower lip all that much; he just soothed the already growing, sore bump.


	20. Cherished (Takumi)

You couldn’t help but giggle a bit as you hid, but made sure not to be too loud. You knew Takumi left the training spot around this time every day, and today you were going to scare him and give him the biggest hug he ever had! You peeked from around the corner and saw he had just come out, alone. Snickering once more, you got back into place and listened to his footsteps come closer and closer until–

“I love you!” You cried out, tackling Takumi to the ground in a hug.

“Wha- ah, _____?” Takumi looked up at you, perplexed at your grinning face.

“Surprise.” You added with a giggle, to which Takumi shook his head.

“Just what were you trying to do?” He sighed and sat up so you weren’t completely on top of him.

“Just reminding you you’re loved is all.” You hummed, happy in his grasp.

“You can be quite the handful, you know?” Takumi rose to his feet and offered you a hand, which you gladly took.

“But you love me too~” You cooed out, keeping hold of his hand and swinging it around as the two of you walked now.

“I suppose so.” Takumi chuckled a little.

“What do you mean you suppose?” You gasped out, putting your free hand over your heart. “I thought you loved me with every fiber of your being!” You cried, to which he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, you caught me– I love you more than I care to admit.” You loved to hear him laugh like this, so careless and pure. You wanted to protect that laugh, that smile.

“I love you too.” The two of your had finally made it back to your shared room, and you grinned widely. “And here, I can give you all the cuddles your heart desires to prove it!” Takumi shook his head again.

“I haven’t even taken my armor off yet.” You simply waited on the bed with grabby hands as he did so, very slowly you might add. Finally, he was done and you pulled him into your arms again.

“Have I told you I love you?” You whispered to him softly, running your fingers through his long hair. They could get lost in it, but you never minded.

“Only three times in the last 10 minutes.” He hummed back his reply, completely content in your hold. He was a lot like a cat, you found.

“Well, I just have to make sure you know.” You smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’d hate for you to go out there and think you’re unloved.”

“I’m very lucky to have you, I’ve never felt so cherished in my whole life.” He admitted. “I love you so much.” He pressed a kiss of his own to your cheek.

“Boy do you have a ride ahead of you then because I’m going to cherish you so much for however long you’ll let me.”


	21. If I Don't Protect You, Who Will? (Xander)

“Don’t you see what happens when you let others try? They fail.” You didn’t respond to his words, merely stared down at the hero before you. They were like this because of you; you couldn’t protect yourself, and they threw themselves in harms way in order to protect you.

“This was… my fault.” Your voice was quiet, rough. Only after speaking did you notice how dry your throat was, how horse your voice sounded.

“You let them get hurt.” Xander did nothing to correct you. You stood slowly, turning to face him. “They’re lucky they survived that hit– and so are you. Imagine the rumors that might of spread had a hero died on your account.” You sniffled, thoughts flashing through your head. The thunder magic wracking their body, their smile before they closed their eyes for days now. Your own wails, the flash of healers and the shouts of retreat…

All. Your. Fault.

“I won’t let that happen though.” Xander moved closer to you now, and you made no effort to move or to push him away. Steadily, his hand rose, and cupped your checks; his thumbs gingerly wiped away your tears, and with a sniffle you looked up at him.

“Y-you won’t?” You didn’t mean to look so pathetic, but why not like your inside reflect how your outside felt?

“No one can protect you like I can. It can only be me.” He was smiling, and somehow you found comfort in that; his smile was always gentle and warm, and even the look in his eyes was softening. “If I don’t protect you, who will? You can only rely on me, _____.”

“B-but what if you get hurt because I mess up again? Xander, I can’t have you getting hurt because of my inability to lead too.” You tore from his gentle touch, and turned your back at him. Once again you stared down a the hero who barely clutched to their life. “I don’t think I’m fit to lead this army…” Your voice was soft, Xander had to strain to hear it.

“Don’t you see? With me by your side, you won’t have to worry about anything; I’ll protect you, care for you, love you– It’s alright that alone you may not be enough. With my help, you’ll be okay.”

“You want to help me? To love me?” Again with the tears, the sniffles. You didn’t know why Xander would want anything to do with such a person like you, but here he was offering his heart, his life, to you.

“I want nothing more to cherish you, to be your happiness and see you flourish.” There was a smile on his face, so charming, so disarming. Oh, little summoner, how he wanted more that to help; yes, how he adored you, to the end of this realm and the next, but it was clear you just weren’t competent enough to do things on your own. The heroes assigned to help you fail at their job, and they end up loosing the battle, and you become so sad… So sad Xander can feel your sorrow in himself as well.

“But why?” Looking down at your smaller form, Xander at first couldn’t find an answer; why did he want to control you? If he handed everyone, he knew you would always be okay and protected, but…. “Xander?” Perhaps it was your wide, doe eyes, or the innocence that possessed your voice. “You know… whatever it is, doesn’t matter. I’m… very lucky to have someone like you supporting me.” You moved in for a hug, one you wanted to keep chaste but Xander prolonged. 

But now, Xander knew why; everything about you screamed at him to protected it. And he knew, no one could protect you like he could.


	22. I Love You (Not Said to Me) (Takumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hadn't meant to walk in on Sakura and Takumi but after learning what it was the two of them were up to, you couldn't not offer to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to write angst, so this is actually a very cute/happy piece!

“I-I love you.”

“See, you can do it Takumi!” Sakura smiled up at Takumi, but he could only frown back.

“I’ve probably said I love you to you a thousand times Sakura, but I don’t think its going to help me confess to _____…” He shook and head and sighed. “I appreciate you trying to help, but I don’t think its going to work.” 

“Well um…” Sakura thought a moment. “Maybe when you confess to the Summoner, you could pretend its me? T-then it shouldn’t be so difficult, right?” She offered him a smile, and Takumi thought about it a moment.

“I’m… not sure.” Takumi admitted. “Honestly it feels a little weird, too.”

“I understand.” Sakura nodded. “There has to be someway you can confess to them, though.”

“O-oh, I’m sorry, did I walk in on something?” You paused at the door; you were in one of the small casual rooms set aside for private study and other things. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude or overhear but… Takumi are you having trouble confessing to the person you like?” You smiled so softly at him, his heart nearly stopped. How lucky was he you didn’t want in a moment sooner?

“He is.” Sakura spoke for him, nodded gently. “He tried practicing with me but… we’re siblings, so it didn’t quite hold the same weight.” She frowned a bit.

“Well…” You paused a little, trying not to seem to eager. “Would I be a suitable replacement?” You smiled, wanting to seem helpful but… Admittedly, you wanted to hear, at least once (and if you were lucky, more than once) Takumi say to you that he loved you.

“I-I don’t think so.” Takumi immediately shot down the idea, a blush already beginning to form at his cheeks. You tried not to seem too disappointed as he went on to explain himself. “I mean, uh, didn’t you come in here to study? I don’t want to uh, take away from that.” Takumi was stumbling over his words, anyone with half a mind could tell you were the object of his affection. But, perhaps you wer obvious.

“I don’t mind setting some time aside for you, Takumi.” Thus, Sakura was painfully aware of how much the two of you liked one another. The tension in the air was high, and for once she wasn’t the most awkward in the room.

“I think its a g-great idea! Besides, I just remembered I promised to meet Elise for tea. So, if you’ll um, excuse me…” Sakura quietly shuffled past Takumi, and gave you a kind nod as she passed you as well. Takumi was in shock, because Sakura literally just left him in the worst possible situation. Takumi could die right this moment.

“So um…” You turned from the door after Sakura had left, back to Takumi who looked mildly annoyed, but still very much flustered. “Do you want me to say it first? I think its easier to return it then it is to say it outright.” You offered, smiling sheepishly.

“No I uh… I should learn to do this myself.” Takumi smiled a little. “If I’m the one who wants to confess, I ought to be the one going first anyways.” He decided.

“Right.. right…” You twiddled with your fingers nervously, and found it in yourself somehow to meet his gaze. Only, Takumi was looking anywhere but your face, his eyes hoping to avoid yours. “So I’m uh.. ready when you are?” You didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but even then Takumi gave no direct answer.

“Right…” Takumi took a deep breath, and ran his fingers through his bangs. “I… I can do this.” Finally, he met your gaze, and you were taken aback by how serious he looked all the sudden. “_____ I… it’s hard for me to say it, and I really don’t want to mess up but… I can’t deny it any longer. I’m so in love with you, I don’t know what to do. I… I’m smitten.” he laughed a little, and shook his head. “And telling you so has… been one of the more difficult things in my life.” Your heart was beating so fast you feared it might pop right out of your chest.

“T-that was really good Takumi, I think your crush will be speechless if you present it to them like that! There’s no way someone could say no to you. I’m sure you can do this.” And you smiled at him, a little hurt, and then Takumi also realized; you really were that dense.

“_____ wait no…” He took your hand in his, and shook his head. “You don’t understand. I… wasn’t just confessing at you, I was confessing to you because… you really are the person I love. That’s why Sakura left so quickly, she probably wanted me to do something like this.” Takumi, admittedly, took a little bit of joy in the look of realization that crossed your face.

“You… actually love me?” You asked, softer now.

“Of course I do. There’s so much to love about you.” Takumi cupped your cheek in one hand, and you gently rested your own over it.

“I… love you too.” You smiled. “And I have to admit, I’m… pretty happy I stumbled upon you now. I was really scared and afraid that you loved someone other than me… I’m happy to figure out I was wrong.”

“Me too…” Takumi closed your eyes. “I have to say… confessing became a lot easier when I realized you were clueless that I was being serious.” He smiled at you, and you flushed a little and look the other way.

“How was I supposed to figure out you liked me of all people?”


	23. Sweeter than Tea (M Corrin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You liked to meet Corrin for tea, to catch up about the week’s events and take the chance to relax. This time, however, tea time doesn’t go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh man I'm a huge Corrin stan!! I wish I got more requests for him...

Even just looking at you made him blush– he was a mess, and he knew, but what could Corrin do? You were so sweet, and cute, and really just precious in so many ways, so how could he not love you? Problem was, Corrin didn’t know how to go about confessing to you. There were so many things that could go wrong in this situation, they danced in his head and taunted him during the night. Then again, during the day his thoughts floated in cloud nine, with ideas of how this could go right, and he could finally have you in his arms and tell you again and again how much he adored–

“Corrin?” Your sweet voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he blinked back to focus, looking at you. “You know, people usually talk when they sit for tea together.” You giggled quietly, watching as his face flushed.

“Sorry, I was just daydreaming. I have a tendency to get lost in my thoughts.” He smiled softly, enjoying the way a smile graced your lips as you brought a cookie to them.

“Oh?” You paused before you took a bite, taking interest in his red eyes now. “What about?” You took a thoughtful bite of your cookie, still watching Corrin as he scrambled for an answer.

“Oh, um,” He fumbled with his fingers, staring down at the tea Jakob has made for the two of you. “Just, about the future. What I want after the war.” He mumbled, quickly bringing the tea to his lips so you couldn’t egg him on further.

“I see. I… don’t think about that often, actually. I’m not sure what will happen to be…” You held your tea with both hands, staring down at it thoughtfully. “I know this war is terrible but… I’m happy to be here, with you. A-and everyone else.” The words came as an afterthought, and you dared not look up from your tea to face Corrin. “S-so what do you want the future to hold for you, then?” Corrin tried not to put much thought into what you just said, but he couldn’t help but fluster at the thought that you really enjoyed spending this time with him, and him alone.

“Well…” Corrin took a moment to ponder the thought as if it weren’t obvious. He nibbled on a cookie, and finally looked back up at you when he thought of a suitable answer. “I’d like to… settle down, maybe start a family…” He smiled at the thought. What would it be like to have a family with you? But goodness, to do that he would have too–

“A family?” You voice cut off his thought, likely for the better. “Do you have a girl in mind or are you just uh, you know, imagining?” Did you seem… nervous? Perhaps he was just reading into things, but the way you swirled the tea in your cup made him wonder.

“Well…” Perhaps he would be digging his own grave with this but Corrin couldn’t help himself when the woman he loved sat right in front of him. “She’s sweet; sometimes, too much for her own good. And charming as well! I wouldn’t be surprised if others than me loved her as well…” He sighed wistfully and shook his head. “But more than that, she’s strong. I look up to her for support all the time.” Perhaps confessing could be easy if you realized he was talking about you…

“She seems…. Nice.” Your voice was soft, and you looked up to finally meet his gaze. “I um, hope she likes you as well. You deserve someone like that,” Corrin could swear you sounded bitter… “Maybe you should confess to her? I’d hate for you to lose your chance, and you said she was pretty popular…” Corrin swallowed hard. Oh, how he wanted to take your advice.

“Ah, I wish it were that simple. I’m… kind of scared to confess to her,” Why he would admit that to you, he was unsure.

“I understand that I have someone I want to confess to as well,” Corrin felt his heart drop, “But… every time I think I work up the nerves to confess to him, I end up losing my nerve and shying off…” You sighed, brushing some hairs from your face.

“Oh, hey, I have an idea,” if only to force himself to finally confess… “If I can confess to the woman I love, will you do it to the man you love?” Corrin smiled, but for some reason you got the sense there was something sad behind it.

“I mean…” Your heart pounded, unsure if you could go through with him confessing to some other woman. “I’m not so sure…” You once again stared down at your tea.

“I’ll even go first, okay?” At least, in the end, you would be happy. That was enough for him. You looked up at him and nodded slowly.

“Okay, if you insist…” You still weren’t sure about this, but you didn’t want to disappoint Corrin.

He took a deep breath. “You see…the thing is…” You peered up at him from your cup. “That… that girl I was describing earlier?” Corrin had to take another deep breath to calm himself and to fight the growing urge to run away from this situation. “I was, well I was trying to describe you.” He laughed awkwardly, desperately trying to hide how hard it was for him to do this. “Because you’re the woman I love, _____.” Corrin looked at you sheepishly and shrugged a little. “I understand that.. you love another man, but I had to tell you, I’ve been going crazy trying to confess to you.” He laughed but shook his head.

“C-Corrin!” Your blush increased tenfold, and you had to take a minute to compose yourself. “I.. you…” You closed your eyes a second and took another deep breath. “You’re the one I love, you know that? How was I supposed to know you were talking about me?” you whined, blush still on your cheeks.

“Who else is there?” Corrin laughed, now overjoyed to hear your felt the same. “You’re the only one for me, _____. I’m so happy you feel the same.” He reached over the table and held one of your hands, stroking his thumb over your knuckles.

“Yeah, me too…” You smiled despite how flustered you felt. You were happy, no doubt, but didn’t know what to do with yourself now. “This just, seems so silly.” You shook your head.

“Well, I suppose that’s how we’ll be then– two fools in love.” He bopped the tip of your nose, and smiled. “I think it suits us!” he laughed openly, and you couldn’t help but join him.


	24. Tangled Strings (Shigure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, it was a gift to be able to see other peoples red string, but it just seemed cruel when you didn’t have one of your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I remember posting this and not being 100% about it but like.... I love Shigure, and I love the red string of fate trope!

Everyone had a little red string tied around their pinkie. It lead to your soulmate, your lover, your one and only. Most people could only see their own but, you could see everyone elses. As a kid, you would play with your parent’s string, but no matter what you did to it, be it pulling, stretching, even biting, it never broke. Their bond was strong. You could see your older brothers strings too, the way the tangled in their room and over everything they owned. Your eldest brothers was fluffy like it had been stretched far. You got the feeling his soul mate was very far away. Your other brothers wasworn, and had many knots in it, place where it looked like it had been cut only to be tied back together. You hoped they could find happiness.

Oddly enough, you seemed to be the only one who could touch them, too. People could follow their red strings all they wanted, but you could manipulate the strings all you like. You could tie them, or pull them, do as you please. You didn’t know if you could cut them and you didn’t want to know what would happen if you did. One time, you even managed to tie your two brothers strings together; neither of them seemed to notice, but it was funny seeing them be so nice to each other until they eventually untangled.

But, funnily, you didn’t have a red string of fate yourself. When you were a kid, it didn’t bother you. In fact, you prided yourself on it. “I make my own fate!” you would say proudly, chest puffed out. But growing older, that changed. Your brother met his soulmate, and they seemed so happy together. His string looked so much better, a bright vivid red that matched how in love they were. You watched at your parent’s strings drew more pink with age; they were very much still in love, but it had been over twenty years. Their relationship needed more passion. Friends would track their strings, only to bump headfirst into their soulmates, and become high school sweethearts, strings nearly orange with the happiness they felt. Worryingly, though, you watched your brother’s turn darker, a color so close to black it wasn’t right. You didn’t know what it meant, but it couldn’t be good.

As an adult, you just didn’t know what to think. You were young, and the idea of being alone forever… scared you. Sure, you could have dated; plenty of people date others before meeting their soulmates, but it just never felt right to you. So you sat, and you wondered; why didn’t you have a red string of fate?

Some days, you figured, maybe you could see everyone’s but your own but… that just seemed silly. You could see everyones. Maybe you were just a late bloomer? Your string was just taking its time, it got lost in the mess of other peoples. But that was foolish as well; the more you pondered it, the more it just seemed you didn’t have a soul mate.

You thought being summoned to Askr was your big break. Surely, here with all these people, all these heroes from different worlds, you would meet your soulmate? Admittedly, you were disappointed when you didn’t see it right away. But surely you just had to be patient? But you had been for so long already, so scared, so afraid of being alone. Every new hero you summoned, you couldn’t help but look at their pinkie. Were they the one? No one yet had made your red string appear. At this point, you were convinced it was a cruel joke, by multiple gods, considering all the worlds you had been to.

“_____, are you ready? We have to go to the world of fates.” Alfonse caught you from your thoughts.

“Hm? I suppose so, is the portal ready?” You asked, glancing idly at Alfonse’s string. Sometimes, you wondered who his soulmate was…

“Yeah, come on. Maybe this is the one?” You were left wondering the same thing as you walked with him to the portal. What would this place hold? Of course, the same as usual; heroes under contract against their will. Other peoples strings tangling into a mess of red. You hardly had time to check if you had a string here; you were rushed into battle, the heroes here eager here to be broken from their contract. You couldn’t blame them, though, you weren’t much in the mood to be fighting either. Things were going along as well as they could; with the heroes broken from their contract, you could now summon them back to Askr.

“Do you have to leave so soon?” You were about to return to Askr with Alfonse, but one of the heroes stopped you.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” You smiled at the man, his name at the tip of your tongue. Was it… Shigure?

“I hope we get the chance to meet again, then.” He waved from beside his pegasus and you could see his string billow in the slight breeze of this place. It was strange though, the color was so faint you could hardly see it.

“You take care then!” You called waving back. You didn’t even blink upon seeing movement to his string, the breeze was picking up anyways. Shigure’s eyes went wide though.

“Come on, we need to head back now _____.” Alfonse grabbed your shoulder and you glanced back at him before catching Shigure’s surprised look.

“Alright, I’m coming Alfonse.” You dropped your hand and turned to leave with him, but Alfonse cast one last glance at Shigure, who was staring agape at you. He didn’t have time to question it before returning to Askr with you.

“Did you see Shigure’s look?” Alfonse asked. “He looked really surprised to see something, on you or in your direction at least.”

“Really? He was just waving to me.” You shrugged, not thinking much of it. “Maybe he was just surprised at the portal?” You thought aloud.

“I don’t think so…” Alfonse shook his head. “Maybe I’m just overthinking things.”

“You do have a tendency to do that,” You teased. “I’m going to see if I can’t summon some of the new heroes!”

“Good luck!” Alfonse watched you leave, still not wholly convinced nothing was wrong, but being unable to really do anything about it. Alfonse had you thinking about it; was something wrong? You couldn’t imagine what, if anything. You tried not to let it bother you as you readied the summoning alter and pulled out Breidablik. Its glow was familiar and comforting at least. You aimed it to the summoning alter, and to your surprise, the entire circle was filled with blue stones. You really wanted to save your orbs, so you considered your options carefully. The top was always your go-to stone, so you decided to go with that. With a press of the trigger, Breidablik shot the stone; it burst with a cloud of white dust, giving you hope that you got a powerful hero.

When the dust settled, you saw a familiar face before you. “I hadn’t expected to see you so soon.” It had only been minutes since you left him, but there Shigure stood before you, a smile on his face.

“It seems fate has other plans for us, doesn’t it?” He laughed softly, a pleasant sound you found you quite enjoyed.

“Well, welcome to the Order of Heroes, Shigure! I hope you enjoy your stay here.” He stepped off the summoning alter, and closer to you.

“Forgive me for being so bold, but…” Gently, Shigure took your hand and lifted it, holding it within your own. To your disbelief, you saw a little res sting tied around the both of your fingers, much brighter than when you saw his before. “I’ve been looking for you for a long time, now.” His smile was so soft, it nearly brought you to tears– this whole situation did.

“I never could see mine,” You admitted quietly, still in shock at seeing the little string connecting the two of you. “I always thought I just… I don’t know…” It sounded silly to say it now, with Shigure before you.

“It was the same for me. My mother always told me it was because my soulmate was just very far away. Who knew there were worlds between us?” You looked into his eyes and smiled, pulling him into a hug.

“No wonder Alfonse caught you looking all surprised…” You whispered the words on his shoulder. He was surprised by your hug but gently did so back. “I’m so happy to finally meet you.”

“I feel the same” His hand cupped your cheek and you smiled, already feeling so warm, so happy in his touch. This is what it was like to meet your soulmate; it’s like meeting someone you’ve always known. “These may be dire circumstances that we meet under, but now that I have you it doesn’t feel as bad.” You nodded in agreement, so happy to have finally be here with him. It wasn’t love you were feeling, no not yet, but it was just as warm.


	25. I Can Hardly Hold Myself Back (Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were surprised to find Xander in your favorite study nook, but had no opposition to sharing the space with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho this is one of those prompt I wrote~

Etiquette was of the utmost importance; Xander had to act the way that was expected for someone of his stature, especially around all the other royals and Heroes of this world. And usually, that wasn’t a problem. He had been trained from a young age how to act like the Prince he was, and by now, it was just who he was; formal, respectful, charming, and kind. Of course, we can’t always be our best, everyone has their bad days, Xander included.

It wasn’t your fault, but when you were around, Xander became a mess. More awkward, fumbling over his words and losing some of that charm he was known so well for. Even worse perhaps was the ever-present desire to do quite deprived acts with you. Simply put, Xander was in love with you, and far too much for his own good; you clouded most of his waking thoughts and all of his dreaming ones. Something had to be done least he prove to the people around him how scandalous he really felt.

That’s how the two of you got into this situation; Xander didn’t mean to escalate it like this, but how could he ignore his feelings when you were so close. Too close, in fact; how did it happen that the two of you ended up in this room? Well, he knew the answer to that as well– it was your favorite study chamber, and you were a creature of habit. Xander showed up before you did, made himself busy, and pretended to act surprised when you showed up here as well. Of course, ever the gentleman, Xander was happy to share the small, quiet space with you.

“Could I get your opinion on this?” You had asked, ushering him over to where you stood, looking over a map. He stood beside your stooped form, looking over the map. “It’s just for practice, but what do you think would be better? The enemy is positioned here…” Xander heard your words but didn’t really process what you were saying, too caught up in the sight of you bent over like that.

“_____…” Xander said your name, low and breathy for some reason. You glanced over your shoulder to look at him, wanting to make sure he was okay, but also still very much invested in your tactics. He was looking at you with half-lidded eyes and you were starting to worry he was sick.

“Xander are you alright–” You went to turn around fully, but before you could stand to your full height, you were pressed back onto the table as Xander stood before you, hands snug on your hips.

“Do you understand what you do to me?” His voice was low, his tone enough to send shivers down your spine. “I hardly understand it myself, little Summoner. I want to touch you so much, I can hardly hold myself back.” Xander pulled back enough just to stare into your eyes; his own held such longing, a passion in them you never expected to see bared before you.

“T-this is all very sudden…” You couldn’t help but stutter, the fluster in you felt obvious in your voice and on your face. It was hard to meet his intense gaze, but Xander didn’t stop there.

“Please,” His voice was soft, drawing your gaze in again. His look was nearly haunting, his desperation obvious. “Let me please you…” You were left no room to refuse as his lips met yours in a deep kiss; what was once sweet and meant to be savored quickly grew more heated, until the two of you were nearly animals, needy for the others touch and willing to do anything to get it. By now, you had wrapped your arms around his neck and dared to pull him closer by wrapping your legs around his waist. The two of you parted, breathing heavy and staring at one another a moment.

“I wanna make you feel good too,” You were painfully aware of the growing heat festering between the two of you, and Xander was as well. It didn’t take a genius to know where this was going, and the prospect excited you. This new side of him was one you never expected but nonetheless were happy to indulge.


End file.
